I Want a Divorce
by MyLion.MyLamb
Summary: AU: Edward left Bella after they were married...again...50yrs. later, Bella is a vampire and wants a divorce.


**Disclaimer on page**

**Summery: AU After Bella and Edward were married he left her…again. 50yrs. later Bella is a vampire and wants a divorce from Edward.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella was rummaging around on her desk when the front door to her office opened. "I'll be with you in just a moment. . . I just need to find my pen." She said the last part more to herself.

Then long, slender, pale white fingers reach over and retrieved the pen from her hair.

Bella's hair was pulled back into a curly bun. She wore a red, high waist pencil skirt, a white bow collar shirt and red heels. Around her neck hung a peach colored pearl necklace and matching pearl studs in her ears.

Bella looked up, and came face to face with Edward.

"Bella." He breathed.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed in relief no longer containing herself as she launched across the room and through her arms around her. After all that she;d seen, she still couldn't believe she was alive. "You're alive. I can't believe you're still alive." Bella moved her hands and it looked as if she was going to hug Alice, but she placed them on her upper arms and gently pushed Alice away from her.

"Bella?" Alice asked confused. Bella sat back down at her desk and cocked her head to the side looking at them. No one spoke for a few moments. The Cullens gazed at her expectantly and she stared back exasperatedly.

"Bella," Edward started while trying to take a step forward but couldn't. "What? What just happened?"

"Power." She said simply. "I have the ability to block people from coming near me." She spoke monotonously. "I take it you received the papers," Bella continued as if blocking him meant nothing. "But I thought you were to be told not to looking for me? To just sign and send."

"Bella, I couldn't. I lov…"

"But it did take you two years to find me…I just hoped that I wasn't here when you did." Bella continued as if Edward never opened his mouth. She spoke with such calm nonchalant-ness that someone on the outside would have never known that they had, _had_ such a passionate history. That they had ever been married.

Bella picked up several folders, stood and walked to a row of file cabinet that lined the south wall. She pulled out a couple of drawers and began to file the folders.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He pleaded. She continued to file.

"Bella, what happened to your ring?" Alice asked noticing it was gone.

Bella closed the drawers and walked back to her desk. "I pawned it. I thought I told you I didn't like expensive things, but you never did listen to anything I had to say." She spoke the last part to Edward.

"Bella how did this happen to you?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Oh, you mean after my husband left me, again?" she chuckled "There's an ice breaker for you." She said with humor as she turned and walked back to the walk of cabinets with more case files.

"Bella I had to, you were always in danger with me. I couldn't keep doing that to you." She laughed again.

"Danger? Really? Let see, I was attached by James when I wasn't with any of you. Victoria tried to avenge James' death twice, but fail because I was with you. Then you left me, the first time." She said holding up a finger. "After that I was in emergency or the nurse's office because I kept tripping over nothing." She chuckled lightly "Four broken ribs, sprained ankle and wrist, and a cracked cranium. Oh, and the few dozen scraps and bruises here and there. Something I didn't have to worry about when I was in your care. Surprisingly enough I'm still a bit of a klutz." She said the last part with a giggle to herself.

"But, Bella…"

"Oh no, lover, I'm not done. Just getting to the good stuff." She said a she turned to face them now with her arms lazily crossed over her chest as she leaned against one of the cabinet.

"I nearly killed myself jumping off a cliff, when?"

Silence.

"No takers?"

More silence.

"When. I. Wasn't. With. You." Bella said each word slowly so they understood what she was trying to express to them. "Only to be saved by a werewolf. Then, you come back, married me, then left me a three months after our honeymoon." Bella paused. "That was the second time."

Bella spoke deadly calm with an underlining hint of humor lacing her voice. She had a slight smirk on her face as she lightly shook her head as if saying that it should have been expected. She knew deep down that he would never change her, no mater how much she pleaded. And the fact that he married her didn't mean much apparently.

"Can you guess what happened next? I tell you." She continued. "Vic came back, yet again, looking for me. But when she couldn't get to me she killed Charlie because he was there, she was hungry and there was no one there to protect him." she said matter-of-factly.

"But," she said cheerfully. "she didn't get far. The werewolves got to her and shredded her to pieces and burned them."

Bella spoke buoyantly with and edge. She seemed to be off in another world, remembering to the past. After a moment of reminiscing on the 'good times', Bella snapped back to reality.

"After Charlie's death Jake wanted me to move to La Push so he could remind me everyday how much better off I was with him that with my 'no-good-for-nothing-dirty-bastard-bloodsucking-leech of a husband I _had_ and his family.'"

The Cullen's just looked at her; their faces ranging from surprise and hurt to anguish and then anger. At those looks she raised her hand, palms out, "His words." she said in defense as she walked back to he desk. As she went she ran her fingers down the side of Edwards face. He tried to move and touch her hand, but to no avail.

"I stayed cooped up in the Cullen family mansion; crazy out of my mind at that point. After a year I decided I had to leave, but not before Laurent came for me. See, dearest, I guess you didn't _see._" she said tapping one of her perfectly French manicured nails on her on the side of her head glancing back at Edward who stood, still a little daunted by everything.

"Laurent was in love with Victoria. He hoped that she would see him for the vampire he was, but she was too blinded by jealousy, rage, and vengeance to realize it. Then she was dead."

Bella turned away from the file cabinet to go to the other side of the office. There she opened a door to a supply closet, stepped in turned on a dim light.

"He tortured and beat me with in an inch of my life keeping me conscious enough to feel every ounce of pain he inflicted, for. . ." She trailed off then stuck her head out the door to peek at them. "After a few days you start to lose track of time and place." She commented stepping back in the supply closet for a moment. "But then he decided to turn me. Said it was too much of a waste to just kill me."

Bella returned to her desk, sat down and placing a box of expensive looking calligraphy pens on top. She crossed her right leg over the left while inspecting her perfect nails and spoke again as if they were talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"He thought that maybe after, if I didn't remember what he did, we could be together. 'You are so beautiful after all,' he told me. But I did remember. Everything. And the pain that came along with it. Actually he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him." Bella looked up to gauge their reaction.

"He sends me flowers every week and I send him profanities on a tape recorder in return. It's a love _hate_ relationship you see."

By now Bella had completely removed her block on them, and Edward tried to take a step toward her.

"Bella…"

"Dearest husband, take one more step and I will do more than just block you. You all must have rubbed off on me some how, because I have all of your powers…sort of."

Bella got up from her chair and moved toward Alice and place an arm around her shoulders. Alice wanted to hug Bella and tell how sorry she was and how much she loved her. But every time she tried to move she was stopped.

"I can tell when things are going happen. Not in specifics or visions like you," she said looking at Alice. "But I can sense things. I sensed all of you coming. Guess I should have concentrated harder on the when though.

"I know what all of you are feeling right now, but I can't manipulate it. Speaking of which, Jasper will you stop that, it's annoying." She said removing herself from Alice and stepping up to Emmett.

"I'm strong like Emmett, but we're all strong aren't we?." She gave him a light pat on the arm. "Tenacious like Rosalie, though now I see it as something else entirely." She said locking eyes with Rosalie momentarily as she walked by and perched herself on the edge of her desk crossing her legs slowly.

"Loving like Esme, sort of...not exactly...well, in my own way, though. I guess enough of her didn't rub off, but oh well. And of course immune to blood with a few little perks. I'm sure Carlisle would have a field day with that. So, how are the in-laws?" She got off the desk and stood in front of Edward not waiting for an answer.

"I can even get inside your mind." She said touching his face. "Silent conversations."

'_Dear, dear, Edward. You are still just as gorgeous.'_

'_Bella!'_ he said breathlessly in his mind

'_Yes, husband?'_

"Cool, huh? It's not mind reading, but it's as close to the promise land as your gonna get, dearest." She said touching his face once more before turning her attention to Rosalie.

'_Rose it must be nice to have me gone, huh? Back to being the center of attention again. No more annoying, clumsy human Bella or vampire Bella now. Emmett and everyone else can focus all their attention on you and no one else. Must feel great being that selfish.'_

"Bella stop it! That's not nice what you saying to her."

"Whatever you're saying is making her feel horrible."

Bella ignored Jasper. "Nice! You're worried about me being nice to her? The one that almost got you killed? You must be joking, after the way she treated me. I never wanted anything more than to just be her friend and she treated me like dirt."

"Bella she felt bad about that. She never meant for that to happen," Alice said.

"And that's supposed to make it okay? She felt bad because she caused you to try and get yourself killed, but I'm sure she was giddy when she heard about my killer cliff diving stunt." Edward flinched, "She alienated me and made me feel bad about everything. Even about being born. Did you think it okay to treat the human like SHIT?! Because incase you all forgot, you used to be human once and being a vampire doesn't make you better. It just makes you the dead walking."

"She missed you, Bella. We all did." Emmett said.

"I bet she did."

"Bella, this isn't you. I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to stay Bella, my sweet angel. This has changed you."

Bella finally let her anger for what he did take over. She grabbed Edward by the neck and pushed him up against the window in the front of the office, holding him there with her right hand plastered on his chest.

"Being a vampire," she gestured with her hand toward her body, "didn't make me anything but indestructible, no thanks to you. What did though was my boyfriend leaving me, taking along the only other _people_ I loved most in this world other than Charlie and Renee. Then my husband leaves me, for a second time taking my so-called family with him again. She said gesturing, once again, with her hands to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Charlie was murdered, Renee and Phil died six months later and my ex-best friend kept reminding me that you didn't love me and never wanted me. All the while, the crazed, sadistic vampire that tortured me finds it necessary to remind me of my worthlessness with dead flowers and letter of the non-love and devotion I have every chance he gets!"

Calm now, Bella removed her hand from his chest and turned to walk to her desk, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a case that I need to work on." She said sitting down at her desk and started flipping through papers.

Rose spoke, "Bella…I…we…" but couldn't find the words.

"Let me say this so it's clear…Get. Out. Of. My. Office. Now!"

*** * *IWAD* * ***

_Well I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic. It is an oneshot but it will be apart of a bigger story that I have in the works right now. I don't have a title for it yet but I will post it an authors note for this when I do and the date I will post it._

_Big Orange thanks__!  
__Char_


End file.
